Alice's first love
by Andr Vang
Summary: What should I say? This is an awesome story
1. Chapter 1

The breeze went through the house, as Alice Kirkland woke. Her first day of school, and for sure, she would be ready for her first period. Her mother was a school teacher for Alice's first period, History.  
"Bye dad! See you later!" said Alice, as she shut the door.  
She hopped in the car with her mom, and when she got to school, she was going to find out who's class she'll be in.  
She was hoping to be in her friend's class, Alfred. She looked at her BFF necklace, that they made in 2nd grade.  
She secretly loved him inside her heart. But she was afraid if she showed her feelings to...Alfred..  
"Aiyah, I'm so lucky to be in Alfred's class, for period 1,2,3,5, and 6! But...I FUCKING HAVE TO BE IN THAT PRINCESS FROG'S CLASS?! Curse the fucking pervert!" Thought Alice.  
She calmly went to her first period, and she sat down next to a girl, and she was wearing a red headband, and she looked very pretty.  
"Hm, she looks like lovino's sister.." Alice thought to herself.  
Alfred finally came, and sat by Alice.  
"Tch, you finally came." said Alice.  
"Ya, so watcha wanna go after school?" asked Alfred.  
"U-um, I-it doesn't matter.." Replied Alice, blushing.  
"Your cute when you blush~" said Alfred lightly.  
"S-shut up!" Alice replied, blushing again.  
"Haha~ your blushing once again~" said Alfred.


	2. Chapter 2

After first period, Alice and Alfred went to second period class, Health.  
3rd period, Geometry, 4th period, they had seperated classes. Alice had science, while Alfred had technology class. (Lol I made that up)  
Period 5, was biology. Period 6, was geography. The day had finally ended.  
"Now that the day is over, where do you want to go?" asked Alfred, in his party animal tone.  
"Anywhere you would like, but I have to be home by 7:00 to watch my sister, is that fine?" Replied Alice.  
"Sure thing! Anything you would like, my precious girl!" said Alfred.  
"W-What did you sa-say?" asked Alice, blushing lightly.  
"Tch, never mind. I'll tell you later~" replied Alfred.  
"I-I demand you to tell me!" said Alice blushing.  
"No~ I won't until you go home~" said Alfred.  
Alice looked at her phone, it was only 2:49. (Pm)  
"Well, want to go to the haunted mansion? It's going to close down in 2 days, so we should go..." said Alice.  
"H-Haunted Mansion?" replied Alfred.  
"Are you still scared of the Haunted Mansion? Alfred, your 17, why would you be scared?" asked Alice.  
"N-No! A man never fears!" Alfred said nervously.  
"Okay~ Then let's go~" said Alice, pulling him off.  
•After the Haunted Mansion•  
"Thank god " cried Alfred.  
"Lol! That was funny as hell!" said Alice.  
"Er..like that even was.." said Alfred nervously.  
Alice looked at her time, it was 3:24 (PM)  
"Wanna go to my place?" asked Alfred.  
"Sure." replied Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

•After that•  
"Well I think I've had enough fun time.  
"May I take you home, my lady?" asked Alfred.  
"S-Shut up..and yes, take me home." replied Alice.  
•As they got home at Alice's•  
"Thank you, A-Alfred..." said Alice blushing lightly as usual.  
"No problem, I'll do anything for you, my love." said Alfred.  
Alice lightly kissed Alfred's cheek, and Alfred blushed red as a tomato.  
"Look who's blushing NOW!" said Alice.  
"W-Whatever.." said Alfred.  
•Completely the next day•  
Alice's phone rang. She picked it up.  
She had a text message.  
"Meet me outside of your house."  
From Alfred Jones • •~  
She sighed and smiled. She quickly got ready.  
She went out the door, and stood there.  
"Alice, um..er.." said Alfred nervously.  
"There you are! What were you going to say?" Asked Alice.  
"I...I...it's really important..just lisent..I..I..I mean..will you go out with me?" Replied Alfred.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes, I will go out with you!" Cried Alice.

•5 years later•

The 2 couples, were still happily living together, and bought a house, together. All of the 5 years, were Comfort, laugher, dancing, and happiness. It was graceful, and honorable.

And, one day...

"Alice, come meet me outside the front door." Said Alfred.

Alfred took out. Little box, and he opened it, it was a shiny diamond ring, and Alice glanced at it, then she looked at Alfred.

Alfred purposed to her.

"Yes!" Cried Alice, hugging Alfred tight as ever.

Alice told Alfred that the wedding should be arranged in 2 months.

Alice took out her notepad and wrote all the information down, for the wedding. She chose her bridesmaid; and Alfred chose his best man.

Alice happily smiled at Alfred, as he told her the ideas of how the wedding plan will work. Alice wrote down all of the ideas.

Alice went on her laptop, and started typing the invitation, and 2 weeks later, she sent the invitations.

1 month later, her sister, Sealand, decided to visit Alice.

A knock came to the door.

Sealand tried to give her brightest "Hello".

Alice had noticed.

"Eh, what's wrong?" Alice wondered, and asked her.

"Francine told me you didn't invite her to the wedding, right?" Said Sealand.

"That bloody princess frog? Her and Alfred's sister is sharing with that bloody princess frog. Doesn't Maggie live with that frog?" Wondered Alice..

"H-How the hell would I know?! Anyways, Francine says you should make her, HER own invitation for her.." Replied Sealand.

"That bloody ass frog princess, ugh, I will do it right away." said Alice.

"Oh, and I came to give you and Alfred some congratulation wedding cookies!~" cheered Sealand.

Alice's face just turned into a face palm...


	5. Chapter 5

"and I have another-problem, u-um..  
I-I have a crush o-on...Italy.." said Sealand softly.  
"You mean that pasta loving guy? Um, okay, what's the problem?" asked Alice.  
Sealand explained everything, EVERY SINGLE THING.  
"That potato guy's sister? Berlin?"  
Sealand nodded and told her that Berlin told Sealand not to touch Italy. For the pass week, Sealand has been hanging out with Italy. Italy has been remembering Sealand more than usual. Sealand has been training with Germany, Italy, and Japan. Berlin just comes on weekends to just stare and watch Italy. But Berlin also sometimes had to talk to Germany about their parents again, for always fighting.  
Berlin has a good influence of annoying the crap out of girls who try to talk or touch Italy, when Italy is trying to flirt with them, Italy always wonders, why are those girls running away? Because Berlin, scared them away.  
But Italy doesn't know that Berlin does that. Berlin often gives Italy gifts, but Sealand gives Italy some cookies, Italy does enjoy them.  
"I see, so that is your problem? I think I can help you, and follow me." said Alice.  
Sealand followed her older sister, and they entered the secret door inside her house; They grabbed the key in front of the door, and they opened the door to her room, filled with spells and potions, and Alice looked through her spell book.  
"Alice, don't! I don't want Italy to be inlove with me! Nor Berlin to hate me even more! Don't punish her! Don't do anything!" cried Sealand.  
"Calm down! Sheesh, I'm going to put a shield around you, so just calm down.." Alice tried to say in her brightest way, and she said the magic words to the spell to put a shield around Sealand.


End file.
